1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproduction apparatuses and reproduction methods, by which images are reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras have had larger memory capacities, and therefore can record more than one thousand images. With the increased number of recordable images, users can take pictures without being concerned about memory capacities during photo shooting operation, but have to take care of a huge number of pictures during reproducing operation.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-51280 discloses a technique for solving this kind of problem, which includes the steps of generating a list file recorded with image feature information, displaying the image feature information in the list, extracting a corresponding image file from the list file when a list condition is selected, and generating a search file from the extracted image file. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-11316 discloses a technique including the steps of recording the amount of feature of recorded images as feature data, and referencing this feature data to display images quite similar to a subject image as related images.